How it came to be
by RiderXZ4
Summary: There was only one person in Viola's life that made her smile. Now she tells her kids that very story. OCxViola, some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

The night of Venice was yet another peaceful night. The moon light reflecting off the calm water along with the lights joining in. Many fabulous houses line up next to each other. It was the time of the night when most of the lights inside buildings were out, but one wasn't. Inside one of the rooms inside that house was 31 year old Viola sat up in her queen sized bed. Taking the last sip of her wine, she turned the page of her novel. Her scarlett red velvet nightgown matched the blanket of the extremely comfy bed. Taking her thumb from the center of the pages, she placed her index finger in the same spot and closed the book. Moving her body to the left she placed the now empty wine glass on her nightstand. She returned to her sitting position back in the middle of the bed with her thumb back at the center of the two pages.

The sound of little footsteps entered her ears as she looked up. Standing at the door was three children, two were boys, and the other was a girl. The boy on the left was seven years of age, having white hair and blue eyes. The other boy in the middle was eight, with dark brown hair and red eyes. The girl on the right was six years old, with both white and dark brown hair, and had eyes mixed of blue and red.

A smile appeared on Viola's face as she put a boomark on her book and placed it beside the wine glass. The kids took this a sign and joined her on the bed. The girl sat on her lap as the each boy took one side beside her.

"Hey sweeties." she said in a lovely peaceful tone. "I thought you three were going to bed."

"We want to hear a story." the youngest of the three requested.

Her mother of the three smiled softly. "Which story do you want to hear?"

"The story about how you met Dad!" all three said at once.

She gave a small chuckle but on the inside her heart was breaking. She would have to describe every moment and word the best she could. Normally a parent wouldn't tell a swear word or adult content, but her children were well aware that they were going to learn it one day or another. Plus they were the most behave any parent could have. She always got compliments on how well she teached her children to give full respect. But she'll leave the extreme adult content out. "Alright, I'll start from the beginning..."

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: A Fated Meeting**_

"Your a lier!" one of Viola's many customers said to her. Being a fortune-telling was never an easy job. Most people that showed up didn't believe in her-so it wasn't unsual that she was treated with disrespect.

"I'm sorry. But it is the truth." she talked the truth but with poor motivation. Her customer left in a storm. The fortune-teller just sat and watch, then when her customer was completely gone she closed up for the night. She headed to a nearby bar, which she admitted wasn't a good idea. The bar was the only place she can remember during her travels that getting drugged would be easy. She ordered a glass of wine and sat down at a table that was the furthest from the other people. Her eyes scanned around the room. She could clearly see that the bar it self was not very well taken cared off and the people looked shadey. The white haired woman then decided to have her wine then leave.

Grasping the cup with her fingers she raised it up to her mouth and started drinking the liquid she liked. First she felt fine, then her vision became blurry. This never happened to her before so it's obvious she's been drugged. _"Should've seen this coming..."_ her eyes slowly closed as a couple a grins appeared on some customers faces'. With little time remaining she stared down at her hands which were violently shaking. Everything in her vision turned black and her body fell to the floor.

She awoke in a dark room with only two oil lamps on a table. Her back was against a wall as she tried to move but realized her arms along with her legs were tied up. She could see her captores talking.

"What shall we do with her?" a blonde haired man asked. "She does have a nice body..."

"We'll sell her for a good amount of money." a bigger man replied. He must've been the leader...

"Well at least let's get some oral pleasure from her." a redhead said. "I'm sure she can give good head."

"Heh, sure." the leader agreed. "I'm sure no one will notice anyway."

The redhead eagerly got off his seat and went towards the white haired fortune-teller. He stopped in front of her and unzipped his pants to reveal his manhood to her. "Your going to give me a special treat before we sell you."

She kept her mouth closed and refused to do such a disgusting manner. He kept pushing it forward, mostly hitting her cheeks.

"Come on, open up!" he told her, yet she didn't listen. The man grabbed her nose hoping she would open for air. A minute passed as no luck seemed to come out but yet he didn't let go. It wasn't til her mouth opened that her captor fell to the ground. Shock but fatefulness filled her as she could see a knife in his back. All attention went to the door as a man of the same age as her stood there.

She could see he had short untidy hair, with a black cotten shirt and leather pants with boots. On his back was a massive sword. Must've been a claymore. The light from the door she couldn't tell what color his hair and eyes were. The blonde guy ran up to the unexpected vistor and attacked, but was blocked and stabbed with another knife. Viola's eyes looked at the knife in the redhead's back, but her mind was still a bit hazzy and muscles still weak from her drugged drink.

"Who the hell are you?" the leader said, backing away.

"Go." the man commanded. "Go and if you ever do this awful crime ever again, I'll be after you and kill you."

"Y-Yeah. No problem." the leader ran out of the room. The young man walked over to the redhead and took back his knife. Viola who is currently helplessness with fear closed her eyes and awaited for Death's Door. The dark brown hair man cut the rope around her legs and placed a hand on her shoulder then moved her upper body to the left. With that he cut the rope that bind her arms together.

"Don't worry." he said calmly. "I won't hurt you."

She opened one eye to see his smile. Something about him... Seemed weird to her. Like she knew him from somewhere. His aura was friendly and trustworthy.

"Yes. Thank you." she was now standing up on her own feet, but the effects were still in her body.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes." was her answer. Using the wall as her support she slowly walked to the table where here weapons was. She picked up her ring claw and orb.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" the man asked. By this Viola was at the door, gripping the wood.

"Yes. I don't need your help."

"At least let me escort you to your next location at least."

She agreed and told him her next location was the Free Imperial City in the territory of the Holy Roman Empire. Surprisingly that was the same place he was going to. They left the town with the full moon high in the sky and continued their way to the city. Not knowing the unseen danger that was following.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but the reason is because I want people to at least get a grasp of what's to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

"And then what mommy?" the little girl asked. Viola patted her daughter's head.

"I'm getting to it, sweetie." the mother said. Clearing her throat the white haired woman continued her story.

"After he saved me, we made our way throught the forest..."

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2: A Friendship Only One Remembers**_

She agreed and told him her next location was the Free Imperial City in the territory of the Holy Roman Empire. Surprisingly that was the same place he was going to. They left the town with the full moon high in the sky and continued their way to the city. Not knowing the unseen danger that was following. About an hour of their walk the two travelers found a nice camp spot near a lake.

Viola sat, legs crossed near the edge of the lake as her escorter went to find wood for a fire. She finally decided to ask some questions when the sound of wood was heard hitting the ground.

"Who are you?"

The man looked at her. "Brandon... Why?"

"Just curious. You didn't give your name earlier. Also, you seem to have an unusual name."

"..." the man named Brandon remained quiet until the fire was done, when the fortune-teller spoke up again.

"Your not a normal person. I can feel a friendly, thrustworthy aura from you." her head slightly turned from the moon's reflection in the lake.

"So you don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

He looked down for a second, then up at the stars in the clear night sky. "Me."

"Should I?"

"I was your best friend in the past."

"Anyone can make a lie..." her head was back at the water's reflection. "Especially to one that cannot remember the past."

"I'm serious."

"Sure you are," she gave a cold chuckle. "and I'm a fairy princess."

He sighed. "I can understand that you don't believe me."

"Good. Now stop with that lie. It's getting old."

He remained silent. Viola has amensia... That was the only answer to her different attitude to him. He decided to lay on his back, hands behind head, and fall asleep. The fortune teller remained quiet, going into thought.

"Is that all, Mommy?" the eight year old boy asked.

"No, no. I remember the memories of our childhood." she said softly.

"Can you tell it to us?" the three children asked. Their mother gave a small chuckle.

"Of course."

* * *

_**Viola's Memory 1: Violet Cecill**_

The fields of Europe were green as always, as the sun shined down, and the gentle breeze ran over the grass. The flowers moved from side to side as if they were practicing a dance. Two kids both share the age of 6, ran on a dirt path that came up to a farm-like town. Two major farms stood further back as the children ran past the other few homes. They reached one of the major farms and entered the yard. At the pourch of the house were two women. One had long dark brown hair with blue eyes, while the other had braided white hair and red eyes. The two kids stopped when they saw the women.

"Brandon." the dark brown haired woman called. The six year old boy ran up to his mother's side.

The white haired woman looked at her daughter. "Viola." she said. The little girl went up to her mother's side. "Stellar, thanks again for the help."

"No problem, Violet." the dark brown haired woman known as Stellar said. They both gave their goodbyes and Stellar headed back to her house with Brandon.

"Hey mom." the small brown haired child looked up. "What did you help Mrs. Cecill with?"

"Just some lifting."

Violet entered her house with Viola following close. "Hey Viola. Mind if I ask ya a question?"

"Go ahead mommy."

"Do you like Brandon?"

"Yes."

Her mother giggled. "More then a friend I meant."

"Do you reckon I'm suppose to say yes?"

"Maybe."

Viola followed her mother into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Say mommy, why did you ask me that question?"

"I don't know. Just curious I guess."

* * *

Brandon sat up, gripping the area where his heart is. Viola was still sitting by the edge of the lake as he awoke.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah. But...feel a bit of heart burn." Brandon replied. "How long was I asleep?"

"Ten minutes."

"Just ten minutes? Geez." he looked up at the sky. "Do you want to get moving again?"

The fortune teller stood up as Brandon did the same. He put out the fire and the two made their way to the forest path again and continued to walk. The night was silent, as only their footsteps gave off noise. But that peaceful simi-silence was broken by the sound of clashing metal. The two could see two dark figures in the distance and the brunet put his arm out in front of Viola. He slowly walked towards the side where the bushes were, with the white haired woman following. Staying hidden in the bushes, the two moved a little more towards the fight. They could now get a clearer look at the two figures. One was a very big and muscular; and the other was a small, skinner guy. The big guy grabbed his opponent and unleashed a volley of punches until the other guy's mouth area was covered in his own blood. He let go and watched the smaller guy crawl away.

"Your trying to crawl away. Bring me that ass!" he grabbed the guy's left butt cheek and dragged him back.

"Please! I mean no harm!"

"No. I'll show you harm." he unzipped his pants. "Look at this dick!"

The smaller guy screamed.

"Yes. And it's over you."

Brandon was about to charge in, but Viola stopped him. "What are you doing?" he whispered. She didn't reply.

"Please! I don't mean any harm!" the weaker guy begged for his freedom.

"No! You were going to break my gear. Now I'm going to break your ass!" he pulled down his opponent's pants and thrusted his manhood forward. Screams of pain now filled the silent forest.

The fortune teller kept getting Brandon to stay where he was. She had a reason, but she wasn't going to tell him. After having enough the brunet wrapped his hands around her wrist to stop her from keep him. He gave her a glare.

"Why are you not letting me help?" he whispered to her. This glare...she suddenly felt sorrow in her. Viola was use to getting a lot of glares, but this was different.

She opened her mouth to whisper out the words. "Trust me."

Brandon loosened his grip around her wrists, as she felt a bit a relief. He moved his hands back to his side and looked back at the horrible scene.

The smaller man used all his remaining strength to reach into his bag while his rapist was still doing his work. What seemed like a bomb was in the weaker man's hand as he pulled it out of the bag. "Oh the shame! Your coming with me!" he light a match and started the fuse. "Fuck you motherfucker!"

The bomb exploded, killing both of them and sending their body parts everywhere. The two travelers took cover to avoid the now raining blood. They stayed still for about a good minute and a half then stood up.

"See why I didn't let you help him?" the fortune teller's cold voice was the first thing that came out of the quiet forest.

"Y-Yeah. I guess...thanks." he said. She walked along the side of the main path to avoid the massive blood patched ground. The brunet did the same and then they continued to the Free Imperial City.


End file.
